


#4 Saviour

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Kisses [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A kiss to pretend.





	#4 Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> [for this kiss meme on Tumblr](https://merlinwyllt.tumblr.com/post/177768092906/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)! Feel free to send me numbers + ships from it if you like, it's the same blog I've linked to :)

When Henrietta the scullery maid cornered Merlin in the kitchen, he squared his shoulders and looked straight at her. _Henri_ , he composed in his head. _Couldn’t you’ve picked someone else?_

“Merlin,” she began. “I wanted to tell you something…”

Merlin braced himself. He did not turn people down well. He’d never thought he’d have to!

“There you are,” came Arthur’s arrogant, lifesaving voice. Merlin broke into a smile and turned around to see Arthur striding in through the door, cooks and dishwashers pausing alike to gape. “Honestly, _Mer_ lin, how dare you keep me waiting?” and before Merlin could retort, Arthur swooped in for a passionate lover’s kiss and dragged him off.

And later, when Arthur, grinning, said, “You’re _welcome_ ,” Merlin thought back to Henri’s resigned smile. The ache of love cracked open in his heart as he gazed at his prince, wishing he didn’t know what Henri had felt.


End file.
